


Impress the Empress

by Russhour



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Emperor Akashi Seijuurou, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, M/M, Wooing, chihuahua Furihata, chihuhua, courting, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russhour/pseuds/Russhour
Summary: Furihata didn't know what on earth he did to capture the love and affection of one scary Akashi Seijuro but he did. When the courting ritual started, he didn't know how devastatingly charming the emperor could be. With a lot of trepidation along the way, can Furihata survive?





	1. Beginning of the Hunt

 Akashi...

Maybe it was the sudden gush of wind blowing in his face with the sakura leaves floating around like a fragrant confetti— _isn’t winter? Where the heck did that came from?_ —or maybe it was the tense atmosphere which prompted his sudden enlightenment. No, no, it wasn’t the melodious squeak of this mousy man. No, it was not. It shouldn’t. But it was.

It corrupted his concentration hence, this disrespectful tiger dodged an assault from a lucky item turned deadly weapon. Kagami was still mortified and looking as if death had knocked on his door (and it did, one centimeter to the left and there went the ace’s eye). The brunette, of course, had been scared for his life with what had transpired in front of him, probably scared for his own life. The palpable fear was coming off in waves from the young man but it did caught his attention. When he finished his speech about defiance and defeating Seirin, the mystery teen was clinging to Kagami in an effort to hide from his heterochromatic gaze.

He knew he was scary. But he didn’t know what was scarier: almost committing a crime or having an epiphany that he was gay. Worse, he got the hots for this very mediocre at best Chihuahua. This boy was no one special in particular, just a typical average joe; but with the unshed tears glistening while looking up at his emperor self, he knew he was a goner. GOM with the unwanted guests had disbanded but he sent the shaking boy a smirk and the boy went different shades of red before he lost consciousness.

 

* * *

Furihata...

Their next encounter was less violent but nonetheless, a terrifying encounter. He couldn’t understand why he was chosen as the next sacrifice for the demon King by their coach. But for the sake of their team, he would give his 100% to mark this lion as rival point guards. Akashi didn’t even bat his eye when he was subbed in but he felt his mysterious and curiously delighted glance when Furihata decided to dive to the floor.

“You seemed to like falling down a lot,” Akashi commented. The statement was laced with neither disgust nor amusement.

“Y-yeah. Only for you though. I mean around you!!”

He clamped his mouth but the words escaped before he could block it out. He felt the unnerving stare of everyone in the vicinity including the heterochromatic pair of eyes. Suddenly, the idea of the ground swallowing him right then and there sounded really interesting.

“Pfft! Bwahahahhahaha!” He looked at Hayama and saw his complexion turning from purple from laughing too hard. Nevertheless, he died happy and if anyone will ask how the player died, they will tell that a Chihuahua killed him. One less player to worry about for Seirin then. But then he heard a loud thud and the body of Kagami Taiga lied on the ground. Oops, looks like he killed their ace. Might as well say bye bye to the championship. The game fortunately proceeded without any death. And he didn’t know what kind of miracle shit he did, but he did score against the mighty Akashi. And boy, that gaze directed to him was mightier even he almost peed his pants in front of the crowd.

“What is your name, Seirin number 12?”

“M-m-my-wha?”

“Your name?” Suddenly, he saw his life flashed before his eyes.

“F-fu-fufurihata K-k-koukiiii”

“Pleased to meet you, Kouki,” Akashi flashed him a gentle (what?!) smile. Everyone in court and on bleachers had their jaws unhinged when the Rakuzan prince held his hand and dropped a feather-like kiss on it. Maybe he did peed his pants a little but no one would ever know.

* * *

 

When they met again during Kuroko’s party, he couldn’t understand why the Emperor chose to sit beside him. Maybe the guy regretted the action of his “brother” who kissed his hand and decided to finish him off tonight. If he will die there, his last wish was to delete his internet search history.

“Worry not, Furihata Kouki, I will not bestow you any harm,” Akashi declared with a polite smile. He was sure as hell the guy was literally shining and shimmering.

‘P-p-prince!’ His face was definitely covered with blotches of red. He was about to fall down again when the said prince held him in his arms with a knowing and playful smirk.

“I couldn’t have you falling down the floor again” That smirk. That dangerously sexy smirk. Damn, that shit was fatal. Never mind that internet history then. He was going to die a virgin in the arms of this angelic demon king and this will be the happiest moment of his life. But alas he couldn’t do so because Akashi flicked his forehead to rouse him from whatever fantasy he had at that moment.

“I-I-yyyou-whaaa”

“I would appreciate if you speak coherently, Kouki. And please don’t faint on me this time.”

“Stop bothering him, Akashi-kun. Furihata will die if you keep on teasing him,” Kuroko uttered behind them with vanilla shake on his hands. There was a magical swish swash that happened and suddenly he was behind the Seirin light-shadow duo. Kagami was in front of him with a protective stance while Kuroko was emitting a strange dark aura almost as if spreading “shadow”.

The emperor did nothing but flash a kind smile. With the grace of a thousand prima ballerina, Akashi pushed the duo to the side and held both of his hands. There are delighted glints on his twin ruby orbs and Furihata decided that his internet history be damned, he was going to die there tonight. Last thing he knew, he was in the arms of the lion as he fainted into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend says the day after the championship was the day when history went down. Legend told us this was the day Kuroko cursed the skies, Akashi vowed and Furihata swore.

Kuroko received an anonymous text message filled ominous aura at the break of dawn. He decided to ignore it because he still needed his beauty sleep.

When Kuroko opened his opened again at 9 in the morning, he was filled with sudden dread. Aomine would be jealous of the speed he have shown (Riko would be lowkey proud of training the weak body that was his) he took a bath and changed his clothing in record time. In less than five minutes, Kuroko was ready to face the world.

The others were surprisingly early; obviously, they felt the urgency of the message. Worry was strongly painted on the features of everyone. There sitting at Maji Burger was an unusual combination of Generation of Miracles and the Rakuzan Basketball Team sans the captain.

“Pardon my tardiness,” Kuroko uttered.

“Good morning Kurokochi! I’m beginning to worry because you’re rarely late”

Mibuchi Reo, the resident drama queen, cleared his throat rather theatrically.

“Now that we are all here, let’s get down to business…*cue dramatic silence* Our poor Sei-chan! Oh dear gods, Sei-chan!” Then he cried.

“What happened to Akashi?” Midorima questioned with badly hidden concern and curiously.

“Hhmm, yeah ‘Kashi’s all weird and shit,” Hayama replied.

“Real smooth, Rakuzan. Very articulate of you,” Aomine taunted. “Why don’t you use actual words that we can understand.”

“Shut up, ganguro!” Nebuya screamed. “You’re a ganguro too, you orangutan!”

Mayuzumi sighed. He was surrounded by Neanderthals. “Alright. It’s obvious that I’m teamed with idiots so listen here. Akashi behaved really weird yesterday after your match. He got into the zone while we were heading home. At the bus.” That shut them up. The Generation of Miracles were stunned. They have never tried entering the zone outside the game. Was it possible?

“Why is he in the zone, Mibuchi-kun?”

“We don’t know. That’s why we are here. We want to ask you if that is a side effect of zone.”

“A zone is not medicine, baka. It’s not as if you can just take 10 mL of zone with possible side effect of nausea and vomiting,” Aomine, the self proclaimed zone expert rebutted. “I have never heard of side effects of zone.”

“Kagami-kun is an idiot but I think his brain cells were already fried even before entering the zone. So does Aomine-kun” “--HEY!”

“I only get hungry after the zone. Muro-chin fed me lots of snacks then I’m okay”

“Zone seems to happen when you are in deep concentration and intense emotions while in focus. What was Akashi doing prior or during the episode?” Midorima theorized.

“Aside from losing, which I think was already traumatic to our poor Sei-chan, we have nothing.”

“It has to be something. I am worried for Akashicchi. He is surprisingly sensitive with these stuff. We have to find out if it’s about the split personality issue.”

Hence, the commencement of stalking of the emperor. Legend told us this was the day Kuroko cursed the skies for complicating their lives. He should have thrown his phone away the minute he got the text message. Sayonara, peaceful and normal high school life.

* * *

 

Akashi was rarely sick. Today, he felt really off but he believed that he was not getting a cold or anything like that. Even germs are afraid to cross him but something told him that he was not okay. And no, it was not because they just lost the championship game. He was actually grateful for the taste of defeat because it set his paths straight. He just felt…peculiar being in control after being confined by his ‘brother’ for so long. And all at once, memories of his brother’s nasty behavior flooded his mind.

“Aah, I should probably make amends.”

What haunted his cognizance more was the frightened and shivering Furihata Kouki looking up at him. He felt the urge to slap himself inside out. He wanted to shake his brother silly for conducting himself in such a manner. Which brought him to several conclusions:

1\. He was gay. No news there for him; his brother appeared to be unaware. Emperor eyes were scandalously used in appreciating good perky butts of his Teiko team mates before.

2\. GOM lost under the hands of an American returnee tiger. He wouldn’t bow down again next time.

3\. Furihata Kouki was the cutest creature he had ever seen. Something about his frightened look and submissiveness caressed his sadistic lion heart. A prey. Or mate. Both his Akashi jr down there and heart throbbed as he imagine Furihata blushing and writhing in pleasure underneath his powerful gaze.

Unexpectedly, the horrible feeling he felt earlier eased up after vowing that this was the day he would make Furihata Kouki his. Today was suddenly a great day.

* * *

 

The recipient of Akashi’s affection was currently in front of his longtime crush, Ami-chan. The girl promised that she would only date Furi if he became number one at something. Today was the day he would confess again.

“No. I only said that to get you off my case. Besides, you’re not number one. You didn’t even get to play a lot in the games,” Ami scoffed.

“B-b-but you said. You p-promised!”

“I only promise that I might consider dating you after you become number one at something. I tried to consider but my answer is still no.” She turned around and left the poor boy in the dust.

Poor Furi who just got his heart broken by his crush ever since forever. Ami-chan was very cute and demure looking but has a rotten personality. Kouki liked her because she was everything he wasn’t: popular, rich, very smart and accomplished. She was also the captain of the Seirin’s female basketball team. He joined the basketball team before to gain more connections with her. Tears leaked in his eyes. He swore that day he would never ever dare fall for people out of his league again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters of Kuroko no Basuke belogns to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Akashi summoned the Generation of Miracles the first time after the Winter Cup, everyone was on edge. They were still kindling painful losses and treasuring the unexpected wins (not exclusive to basketball). They were also facing another issue of Akashi’s sudden activation of zone outside game. Whatever it was, it constituted proper attention to resolve the issue. What he didn't expect was the heartwarming acceptance of his teammates. Chaos ensued when he confessed.

When Akashi summoned the Generation of Miracles the first time after the Winter Cup, everyone was on edge. They were still kindling painful losses and treasuring the unexpected wins (not exclusive to basketball). They were also facing another issue of Akashi’s sudden activation of zone outside game. Whatever it was, it constituted proper attention to resolve the issue.

* * *

 

The day started well for Midorima Shintarou. Waking up with Cancer with the best of luck, he was practically prancing around the house while searching for his relatively normal lucky item of the day: a handtowel. When he received the text message from Akashi to meet them at exactly three in the afternoon at Maji Burger, he couldn’t even bring himself to be mad despite the place being a little bit far. He hated public transport but at least he have Takao, his personal slave, I mean rickshaw driver.

He arrived at the place earlier than expected. He could practically smell grease floating in the air of the restaurant; he wondered if his mother would hit him with a fan (with deadly accuracy) once she discovered how unhealthy his diet had become. Seeing that no one had yet to arrive, he ordered a combo meal of burger, fries and cola for Takao. A small token of appreciation that he always did whenever his partner drive him around town outside school schedules. Besides, the other was clearly pouting when he discovered that the meeting was exclusively for the Miracles and he was not allowed to join. Poor brat was left outside waiting on the rickshaw.

“Takao, a meal.” The hawk eyes brightened immensely when his eyes set on the food. He thought he saw a tail wagging behind him. It was gone after he blinked twice. Said guy attacked the burger with fervor.

“You didn’t take breakfast.” Midorima questioned. Takao stopped mid bite and swallowed the junk food and laughed carelessly.

“I thought it was an emergency so… You’ll meet them, right? The rainbows?”

“Haa?? If you are pertaining to my previous teammates, then yes,” Midorima replied. “And don’t call them that. You and your weird ways of giving nicknames.”

“But you love it Shin-chan!” Takao beamed while devouring his fries. “Hhmm~ this is so tasty! Shin-chan is so nice when he wants to be. Such a dere-dere whenever others aren’t around.” Midorima blushed in utter embarrassment and hit his shadow on the head before leaving.

A few moments had passed and the chairs he reserved had eventually filled out. First was Kuroko, then Kise, Aomine, Momoi and Murasakibara (geared with too big of a paper bag filled to the brim with foreign looking sweets. American?). All that was left was the red-haired captain in question. Everyone was visibly tensed, even the easy going Kise was uncharacteristically quiet today. Aomine, one clearly not cut out for patience and of worry, grumbled continuously about Akashi calling them at ungodly hour then would show up fashionably late like the drama queen. Whenever the Touo ace got nervous, he reverted back to his default emotion: annoyance.

“What a shithead. I could be somewhere doing something interesting,” the tanned teen complained.

“Look at how conveniently vague Aomine-kun’s statements are. That means Aomine-kun will only sleep,” Kuroko pointed out. Kise bloomed in unabashed giggles which had caused the person of ridicule to glow bright red.

“Tetsu-kun’s correct. I have to literally drag him outside for him to move. Like a Shikamaru from Naruto! Without his brain,” Momoi was having fun with his debacle.

“S-s-shut up, you teme! We are losing daylight! Where’s that Akashi bastard anyway?

“Behind you, Daiki,” an elegant sounding baritone alerted. Up to this day, Aomine would never admit screeching like a healthy high school girl. Or a banshee. Maybe both. Definitely both. That was Momoi who squealed.

“H-holy crap on a pancake!! Don’t fucking do that, you bastard.” And until the end of time, Aomine also never confirmed to anyone that this was the time he clung to Murasakibara (their friendly resident brickwall) and practically sat on his lap for protection.

“Ao-chin. You’re heavy. You’re not cute. Stop cuddling me.” Thus, the spell of uneasiness got broken and everyone breathed in relief when they saw Akashi sported his own gentle princely smile.

* * *

 

“First of all, I want to thank everyone for coming despite the abrupt appointment. I also want to apologize if I caused some interferences with your schedules. I wish to discuss two important agendas for today. That being said, I want to start off with an apology for causing this friendship trouble. Daiki, Ryouta, Tetsuya, Atsushi, Satsuki. Forgive me for an atrocious display of behavior. I desire no harm for my family.”

F-A-M-I-L-Y.

Everyone was sparkling like they are straight out of a shoujo manga. When Akashi acknowledged that they were family, everyone’s heart was warmed. It was like a mama patting their child’s head for a job well done. Or papa in this case. Akashi’s masculinity reeked too much to be a mama.

“O-of course, Aka-kun! We love you, you know that right!?”

“Akashicchi is so kawaii. I would love to be your family. I can be your cool popular son~ ne?” Kise was glowing like a billion watt bulb. Somehow, it was not overbearing but it looked really genuine.

“Akachin is now papachin. *munch munch munch* Papachin, I need allowance for maiubo.”

“Oi! I don’t wanna be lumped with the shithead,” Aomine protested with less vigour. Like a maid in denial.

“I suppose I couldn’t say no to such candid declaration nanodayo.” *Cue dere-dere blushing while frantically repositioning his already fixed eyeglasses.

“Akashi-kun is so embarrassing.”

Akashi felt at home. He felt so contented with the reconnection of the Generation of Miracles. Now they are bounded not only by their overwhelming amount of talents but also with affection towards each other.

“I am very deeply moved with your acceptance of us being family. We may not share the same blood, but we all are clearly a family. In line with this, I want to venture into another topic of family,” Akashi continued. “May you welcome a new empress in our family.”

Everyone was internally screaming what the flying eff with the redhead’s statement. Kuroko wondered if Akashi was part of an alien colony just now.

“Come again, Akashi-kun?”

“Furihata Kouki. Seirin number 12. He will be your new empress and by extension, your mother,” Akashi proclaimed smugly. Chaos ensued.

* * *

 

When everyone had finished hyperventilating and panicking, they all came up (except Kuroko and Momoi who looked like she was seizing in happiness. Yaoi in real life! Her dreams are complete) with the same conclusion: Who the fck was this Furihata?

“Mind if I ask who is this Furihata person, Akashi? And his star sign too?”

“Yeah Akashicchi, for all we know he might hurt you. We need a background check.” Everyone agreed and nodded vigorously. Kuroko, however, was still shellshocked with what had transpired. Furihata was a nice kid but he would be devoured by Akashi. But Akashi was fragile too. What if Furi reject him?

“Ryouta, your team played against him. He was dubbed as quivering Chihuahua.”

“Papachin picked a puppy dog. I don’t like him.” Murasakibara bravely defied. In all honesty, Akashi was actually pleased with all the sudden protectiveness of his group but this was getting a little ridiculous. They should actually fear for the life of his crush, not his? Should he suggest again that he was actually a dangerous person?

“I assure you, Kouki will be an absolute Empress for me. I would really be glad for assistance. Satsuki, a thorough data analysis please. Tetsuya make use of your misdirection to stalk---“”Wait a damn minute! We don’t approve of this. I wanna see first what kind of species actually captured your eyes,” Aomine exclaimed.

“Akashicchi, can we meet this Furihata first? Please” Kise tried to diffuse the whole Aomine being a pain in Akashi’s butt situation. “We want you to be happy but we need a… I don’t know, confirmation? Reassurance that he’s nice?” Everyone nodded. Kuroko shook his head.

“Furihata-kun needs more time. He just got his heart broken. I suggest that you do not intimidate my teammate please. He is a nice person and I believe he doesn’t deserve to be threatened.”

“See? Tetsuya said he is a nice person.” Somehow, that was the only thing Akashi heard. Then he suddenly dropped his head in seriousness. “Are you guys bothered by it? By my apparent homosexuality?”

“Nuh-uh. Akashicchi I’m bent too!”

“So am I. And I’m working to work Kagami-kun into angles too.”

“I-I’m not nanodayo!” Everyone gave Midorima a side glance. “Please, four eyes. We all saw how you feast on that hawk dude. Me? Well I love boobs too much and I have a dick so I have no use for other dicks.” Aomine was always the crudest. Meanwhile, Kise looked somehow looked confused and hurt. Kuroko saw and he patted the guy’s leg for a good measure.

Murasakibara munched but he gave an affirmative gesture of being part of the parade.

“I’m a fujoshi, Aka-kun! I can help you! I have a good collection of yaoi manga and anime for references! We can start data gathering then!” Akashi sweat dropped.

“I don't see anyone with partners. Meaning to say that you are all idiots in romance,” Akashi commented. Akashi felt the depression cloud covered their table.

“Muro-chin and I are lovey-dovey.” The pops on their necks was loudly heard as they rotated their heads towards where Murasakibara was sitting.

“Ne, Murasakibaracchi. Being lovey dovey like couples are not just friendship things you know. A couple—“ “Have sex. Muro-chin was sweet. I devoured him.” That shut everyone up. There was some truth ringing from Murasakibara, this tall childish giant, who looked pretty much haughty with his situation. Their sweet innocent candy loving giant beat them into having a relationship!

“H-how? Nevermind that, I don’t want to know.”

“NOOOO!! Details please, Mura-kun! Please describe everything that you can!” Momoi shook the purple head with a crazy glint on her eyes. All Murasakibara did was smirk and proudly and maturely said, “I don’t kiss and tell.”

The group got too loud and rambunctious that the employees of Maji Burger asked them to leave. Sadly, they bid their farewells to each other.

* * *

 

“Your boyfriend is waiting, four eyes,” Aomine said while wiggling his eyebrows.”

“He’s not my boyfriend and he will never be!!”

Little did they know that Takao was within hearing range. Takao had to bit his lip and swallow down the fat tears that was about to fall. 

* * *

 

“Kise-kun?”

“Kurokocchi?”

“Are you alright?” Kise looked away to hide his glistening orbs filled with tears. He couldn’t, for the life of him, cannot hide emotions very well especially as big as this one.

“I thought we are already somehow dating. You know, without the labels? I hoped too much Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko only rubbed the back of his friend in silent support while Kise grieved and wallowed in hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make the series M-rated. My brain melted and fujoshi self won. Also, I will add angst on the tags too. Angst is my vitamins. Furi-kun is not in this chapter but I need the character development of each other characters. Next update will be about the Rakuzan! I'm a beginner writer and somehow I am a little conscious with my grammar (English is not my mother tongue) and the story line progression..

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. I hope ya'll like it. I don't own them as much as I want to.


End file.
